Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 138
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Erwarte das Unerwartbare. ------------------------------------------ Das Blut tropfte sanft von der Spitze von Senbeis Schwert, auch sein Anzug war bereits rot gefärbt, zwar hatte er den Plan noch im Kopf, jedoch konnte er ihn irgendwie nicht richtig befolgen. Er sollte ohne Aufsehen in den Überwachungsraum, von dem ihnen Kock erzählt hatte, kommen und dort das Wachpersonal ablenken. Jedoch waren ihm unterwegs einige Mafiosi in die Quere gekommen, laut Lees Plan hätte er sie abhängen sollen, doch war in diesem Gebäude etwas, das ihn ablenkte, etwas das ihn dazu brachte diese Menschen anzugreifen. Und so schritt er langsam und nach Blut stinkend durch die verlassenen Gänge auf ein großes Gemälde einer Frau auf deren Schulter eine Eule saß zu. Er streckte seine Klinge aus und schnitt das Gemälde auf, worauf eine Tür zum Vorschein kam. Diese stieß er auf und trat in den abgedunkelten Raum. Unzählige Leinwände, auf denen normalerweise die Überwachungsbilder gesendet worden wären, waren nun blank. Auch blieb das erwartete wirre Treiben aus, alles war unheimlich still und es stank fürchterlich. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und im selben Moment erschien ein Flammenring rundum Senbei, der den Raum erleuchtete und so die unzähligen verkohlten Leichen, die am Boden lagen, oder in den angeschwärzten Sessel saßen, offenbarte. Doch Senbei konnte dies gar nicht stören, ruhig stand er in der Mitte des Flammenkreises und fragte, „Was tust du hier, Nos?“ „Oh hallo, Senbei, hab dich gar nicht reinkommen hören“, sagte Nos gespielt unbekümmert und drehte sich mit seinem Sessel und streichelte dabei eine Videoschnecke, die auf seinem Schoß saß, „Wie ich sehe, hattest du Spaß auf deinem Weg her“, bei diesen Worten projizierte die Schnecke eine Aufnahme von Senbei an die Wand, in der er mehrere Mafiosi mit seinem Schwert erledigte. Die Aufnahme war nur sehr schwer zu erkennen, wegen dem Feuerkreis, jedoch störte dies Senbei nicht, da er es ohnehin nicht sehen konnte . Da keine Reaktion von Senbei erfolgte, entzündete Nos die Schnecke in seinen Händen und warf sie weg, dann stand er auf und schritt geradewegs durch die züngelnden Flammen auf den Piraten zu. „Was ist los, Senbei? Hast du immer noch Angst vor dem Feuer?“, fragte er hämisch und schritt um Senbei herum, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Nos keuchte auf und sprang rückwärts um einigen Abstand zwischen sich und Senbei zu gewinnen. Dabei presste er sich krampfhaft die Hand auf die Wunde an seiner Brust, aus der einiges Blut quoll. „Hast es also doch noch drauf. Einen Zentimeter mehr und du hättest mein Herz erwischt“, bemerkte Nos anerkennend. „Erstens, hab ich keine direkte Angst vor dem Feuer, nur wenn es mich überrascht. Aber diesmal konnte es mich gar nicht überraschen, schließlich habe ich deinen widerlichen Geruch schon von Weitem vernommen“ „Hey hey, du brauchst nicht so frech zu werden“, warf Nos ein, wurde jedoch von Senbei übergangen. „Zweitens, hast du meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was tust du hier?“, fragte er erneut, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck. „Wie du bestimmt weißt, kann man nur stärker werden, wenn man gegen stärkere Gegner oder zumindest Gegner auf dem eigenen Level kämpft. Ich bin nun an dem Punkt angelangt an dem es niemanden auf meinem Level mehr gibt, es gibt nur noch einige Wenige, die über mir stehen“ „Und einer davon bin ich?“, fragte Senbei selbstgefällig, worauf Nos ein verächtliches Lachen hervorstieß. „Werd nicht übermütig hier, in deinem jetzigen Zustand hast du keine Chance gegen mich“ Nos verschwand plötzlich und noch bevor Senbei reagieren konnte, stand er auch schon wieder, an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein brennender Schmerz, es füllte sich an als würde sein kompletter Körper für einen kurzen Moment komplett in Flammen stehen. Dann so plötzlich, wie dieser irrsinnige Schmerz gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel Senbei auf die Knie und dann vorüber, „Was zum...?“, stieß der Koch hervor. „Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen Senbei? Es fällt dir schwerer die Resonanz aufrecht zu erhalten, dein Equilibrium bekommst du gar nicht mehr zu Stande, deine physikalische Stärke ist geringer und auch Bruchteile deines Killerinstinkt zeigten sich erst nachdem Aaron und Dusk gestorben waren“ „Was willst du damit sagen?“, unterbrach ihn Senbei schwach vom Boden aus. „Es ist ganz einfach! Dieser 'Blutpakt', den wir geschlossen haben, dient nicht dem Zusammenhalt der Gruppe, sondern schlichtweg, um dich zu zügeln. Deine Kräfte zu minimieren, deine Killermentalität zu verbergen! Wir haben dich in einen Käfig gesperrt, schließlich bist du die 'Bestie von St. Patricia'“ Senbei keuchte erschrocken auf, als er diesen Namen vernahm. Während er den Mund öffnete um etwas zu erwidern, hielt er kurz inne, da er ein quietschendes Geräusch vernommen hatte, doch Nos nutzte diese kurze Pause um fortzufahren, „Versuch es nicht zu Leugnen! Ich habe es gesehen, genauso wie es Dusk, Aaron und Lilo gesehen haben. Es hat einen ganz bestimmten Grund, warum du der einzige Absolvent, des Institut warst, schließlich hast du alle Anderen getötet. Die Zahlen wurden verwischt und vertuscht, jedoch habe ich es gesehen, wie du die meisten Studenten und den Großteil des Lehrkörpers kaltblütig abgeschlachtet hast. Ein paar gelang es zu fliehen und waren dann ein Fall für die Klapse“ „Du bist nicht mehr als ein Monster, das für einen Tag aus unbekannten Umständen aus seinem Käfig entkommen konnte und dabei gut mehrere hunderte Menschen tötete. Vermutlich hast du es auch noch genossen“, bei diesen Worten wollte sich Senbei aufstemmen, doch Nos tauchte über ihm auf und drückte ihn mit seinem Fuß wieder zu Boden. „Die Dinge ändern sich, Senbei. Einst war ich dein Freund und wollte dich mit dem Siegel vor dir selbst schützen. Aber nun will ich gegen dich in deiner vollen Stärke kämpfen, ich will wieder die Aufregung eines echten Kampfes fühlen, also hab ich eine ganz besondere Aufgabe für dich. Töte Lilo und brich dadurch das Siegel! Sie hatte es dir auferlegt, also wird ihr Tod es auch lösen“, erzählte Nos bedrohlich. Wieder wollte Senbei seinen Mund öffnen, doch wieder kam ihm Nos zuvor, „Ich gebe dir Zeit bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen, du kannst Lilo vermutlich über das Siegel ausfindig machen! Wenn du sie bis zu dem Termin nicht getötet hast und mir nicht deine gesamte Stärke bietest, töte ich dich und danach deine Freunde!“, drohte Nos und verstärkte den Druck auf dem Körper seines ehemaligen Freundes. Senbei spürte, wie der Druck von seinem Körper verschwand und dann hörte er, wie sich Nos zum Ausgang bewegte. „Also darum geht es dir?“, brachte Senbei nun endlich hervor, worauf Nos inne hielt, „Dass ich Lilo töte? Das ist dein wahres Ziel, nicht wahr? Warum tust du es nicht selber? Hat sie dir wieder deinen Hintern versohlt, als du es versucht hast?“ Nos bemerkte gar nicht, was er tat, schon hatte er die Hand wutentbrannt erhoben, auf Senbei gerichtet und einen mächtigen Feuerschwall auf ihn abgefeuert. Die Flammen hinterließen nur ein klaffendes Loch in der Wand und eine verkohlte Leiche auf dem Boden.